


I Thought I Lost You

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: HTTYD3. Takes placed in Berk. Hiccup and Grimmel at face to face, but Grimmel has a hostage. Can Hiccup save her?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 25





	I Thought I Lost You

His armour was almost ripped beyond pair. His right shoulder guard had been torn of by one of Grimmel's dragons. The whole of the front of his armour had claw marks embedded into it. He was pretty sure he might have cracked a rib or two, but non of that mattered to him at the moment.

His friends where fighting. His mother was fighting. Toothless was safe. The Light Fury was safe. Astrid...

Memories from 3 years ago suddenly started to rush back to him, from the Edge. When Viggo held Astrid against his body while holding her axe against her neck. The anger he felt back then started to fill him once again, only this time it built more and more. Anger for what he had put his village through, what he did to the Light Fury. And what he did to Toothless. What he had put Toothless through, he best friend.

"You know there have been very few people in this world who have made me angry, and you Hiccup have made me extremely angry." Grimmel told him in a calm voice.

"If this is what you look like when your angry then your in big trouble if you don't let Astrid go." Hiccup threatened.

"All you had to do was hand over the Night Fury, and all of this could of been avoided." Grimmel said as he gestured with his head the surroundings of the battle that was taking place on Berk. "Now, are you going to tell me where you're dragon is or do I need to persuade you a bit more?"

He moved the knife closer to her neck.

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled with nerves.

"Hiccup don't even think about it." Astrid growled at him. In result Grimmel pulled on Astrid's hair, earning a small cry from the viking.

"I don't believe I remember speaking to you." Grimmel spoke in her ear.

"I don't remember asking for your permission." Astrid growled. Grimmel quickly moved the knife to her neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, ready to rush forward, but quickly stopped when Grimmel raised his eyebrows at Hiccup and exposing Astrid's neck more.

"Careful, we wouldn't want anymore blood spilled, do we?" Grimmel said. Hiccup let out a shaky breath. He can't lose her. Not now.

"Okay! Okay," Hiccup yelled as he raised his Inferno in the air. He turned the flame of and slowly lowered it to the ground. Once it was on the ground Hiccup slowly stood back up again. "I'm unarmed. Just let her go. Please."

Grimmel face quickly smirked. "By all means."

It only took a second for Grimmel the push Astrid away from his body, but not towards Hiccup. Towards the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

"No!" Hiccup screamed as he rushed over to the edge, desperate to try and catch her.

"Hiccup!" Her screams slowly began to fade as her body disappeared from sight to the ground below.

His body, his mind, every part of himself was frozen in place. He lost her. She gone. She's really gone. He failed to catch her. He failed to save her. He failed his village. He failed his best friend. Now he failed his betrothed...

As he stared down the never ending cliff Grimmel slowly began to approach Hiccup. He took his sword out from its holder. "I promised I would destroy everything you loved." He stepped closer, his sword slowly rising. "Tell your father I said 'hello' for me."

He thrust his sword towards Hiccup's back.

Suddenly Hiccup was facing him, holding his dagger by handle and blade. With all the strength he had and pushed his dagger up, throwing Grimmel of balance. This gave him time to walk over to where he placed his Inferno, picking it up like he was in no rush to start fighting. Grimmel looked at Hiccup with careful eyes, wondering how the young chief was so calm.

"That was a mistake." Hiccup's voice was as deadly as the looked he was now giving the dragon hunter. Grimmel's evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Why? Because you have no one left here to die for you?" Grimmel said.

"No," Hiccup answered as he summoned the blade from its holder, allowing it to catch fire, "because I have no one round to stop me from killing you."

The 2 faced each other, both waiting to see who would make the first move. Grimmel's face carried its evil smile while Hiccup looked calm but filled with anger, but ready to end this. He had lost his father, and now Astrid. He wasn't about to lose someone else he loved.

The battle suddenly began when Grimmel quickly pulled out a mini crossbow, firing it at Hiccup. Hiccup however, was quickly able to dodge it in time before it could land a hit on him. As he rolled out of the way he quickly noticed Grimmel racing towards him. He quickly stood back up and blocked the attack. Using his smaller height as an advantage he quickly threw Grimmel back and used his left leg to trip Grimmel up.

Grimmel fell hard to the ground. As Hiccup went to stab Grimmel where he laid, Grimmel quickly rolled away causing Hiccup to stab the grass beneath him. Having it unfortunately stuck in the grass longer than he hoped Grimmel was able to stand back up. Just as Hiccup got his Inferno back Grimmel punched Hiccup in the face with the back of his sword.

Hiccup quickly recovered and swung his sword at Grimmel. Grimmel quickly ducked and took a swing at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly blocked it and the pair began to clash swords.

**XXX**

It wasn't long before Hiccup finally had Grimmel on the ground. After 3 minutes of their swords clashing, Hiccup getting a gash on his cheek and Grimmel getting a stab wound to the leg, Hiccup finally had the advantage. As Grimmel went to stand up Hiccup to a swing to the mans face.

"That's for destroying my home." Hiccup punched Grimmel straight in the jaw. "That's for coming after my people." Another punch in the jaw. "That's for hurting my best friend." Punch. "That's for hurting my best friend's mate." Punch. Grimmel's face was nearly bleeding to the point you couldn't make out the features. He began to wobble a little on his knees, showing he was close to passing out. Hiccup grabbed his shoulder as he picked up his dagger from the ground. "And this is for killing Astrid."

He raised the dagger in the air, ready to end the life in front of him-

"HICCUP!"

Time around him seemed to suddenly slow down. Grimmel fell to the ground with a 'thump' and Hiccup slowly turned his head to the owner of the voice. His arms suddenly started to feel heavy, causing them to fall down on their own. His breathing became heavy, like all the air around him had be sucked away.

'It can't be. It's not possible.' Hiccup thought to himself.

Standing just a few feet away from him was a socking wet Astrid. Her once blue scaly armour has almost been ripped from its scales. Her hair was socked. Her face was a little red in the skin. But she was there, standing. Alive.

Hiccup felt the dagger fall from his hand. He couldn't move. He almost didn't dare, afraid that if he made any sort of movement then he would snap back into reality. That Astrid wouldn't be alive in front of him. Instead he would be standing over Grimmel once again ready to end the man's life.

Astrid however had other plans. As quickly as she could she rushed over to her betrothal, limping a little on her right leg. Once she was in arms reach she slowed down. She carefully looked at Hiccup, worried about his state of mind right now. She had seen Hiccup kill men before in battle, but never has she seen him beat a man the way he was beating Grimmel a few moment's again. To see Hiccup like that, her Hiccup, it scared her a little.

"Hiccup?" She said softly, slowly reaching out a hand. "Hiccup it's me. Its Astrid." As she went to place her hand on his cheek Hiccup quickly flinched, taking a small step back. Astrid froze in place.

"It can't be, it can't be you." Hiccup whispered as he shook his head a little.

"It's me. It's me, Hiccup." Astrid told him. Hiccup shook his head again, refusing to believe it. Taking a little risk Astrid carefully and genitally placed her hand on Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup froze at her touch. "You know there's water at the bottom, right mutt-head?"

Hiccup didn't think twice before grabbing Astrid, hugging her body against his. Astrid let out a gasp at Hiccup's sudden reaction but quickly relaxed, placing on hand on the back of his head while the other rested on his back. She moved her hand in circles as she felt him shake in her arms. Hiccup let out a sob as he tightened his grip.

"I thought I lost you." Hiccup said into her neck. Astrid shook her head.

"So did I for a moment." Astrid admitted. She slowly moved back out of his arms, now placing her hand back on his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb. "I only got away with a twisted ankle."

"You really scared me, Astrid." Hiccup spoke softly, trying his best for his voice not to crack.

"You scared me, Hiccup." Astrid said as she looked over his shoulder. Hiccup turned around to see that Grimmel was still unconscious on the ground a few meters behind him. "What happened?"

"He killed you- well I thought he did and- I-I I just lost it." Hiccup stuttered. His eyes quickly widened. "How much did you see?"

"You were punching his pretty bad when I first saw you. I kept on calling your name back I was to far away." Astrid explained. Hiccup quickly began to shake his head. "I never wanted you to see me like that." He looked down, looking almost ashamed.

"Hiccup," Astrid said as she placed a hand on his chin so he could look at her, "I've seen you at your best, your worst, when you're sad, when you're annoyed, frustrated, I've seen every part of you. And you are not going to lose me to your anger. Besides I'm meant to be to one with anger issues in this relationship." Hiccup let out a small laugh as he placed his forehead to her own. "You've got me, no matter what. There will always be-"

"-a Hiccup and Astrid." Hiccup finished. Astrid smiled.

"Always."


End file.
